Hogwarts Idol
by Piper1019
Summary: COMPLETE! Exactly what the title says. Who will be crowned Hogwarts' first idol? Will it bring some unlikely couples together? Meant to be funny and wacky. DHr, HG, RP .
1. Default Chapter

Hello again! Now I warn you that this is totally meant to be stupid and funny. I got the idea from watching American Idol. If it's funny then great! If it's not then oh well what's the worst that will happen… oh yeah…no one will read it. Anyways, here goes!

A/N: For the purpose of this story, please ignore the fact that no electronic equipment can work at Hogwarts. In this story it can because I need it too. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and all of the songs used belong to whoever wrote/sang them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts Idol

It couldn't have been a more normal dinner, on a more normal Friday afternoon in April. Everyone was very glad that the weekend was approaching, as they all needed a rest from the normal rigors of everyday Hogwarts life (It not the easiest thing trying to get to class on time while dodging the heads of statues that Peeves keeps throwing at you.) Anyway, everyone was enjoying the last meal of the week and everything was as it should be; the Slytherins and Gryffindors were glaring at each other from across the hall, the Ravenclaws were having intellectual conversations and the Hufflepuffs were blissfully ignorant while enjoying their meals. However, the normalcy of the day was about to come to an end as Dumbledore stood up and announced that he had an announcement to make. 

"I trust that everyone is enjoying their meal," he began. "I have a rather unusual announcement to make. It was an idea that came to me yesterday while I was sitting in my office listening to the WNR (wizarding network radio). I thought it would be a splendid idea if we had a little talent show of our own." He paused to let the murmur that had broken out quiet down. "At _least_ three people must participate. If no one volunteers they will be chosen randomly from each house. There is a method to my madness. The winner, first, and second runners up will not have to take their exams. There will be one round of competition every Saturday from here on until we reach the final four. Remember that it is only the first place winner, and that person only, will get a cash prize of one hundred galleons. We will determine the winners by having a school wide vote every evening after the contest. I shall strongly recommend that you cast your vote based on talent and not which house the contestant is in. There is only one condition; all entrants to the competition must be a vocal act." He had to practically yell the next sentence to be heard over the roar of the students. "By the way the first round of competition is tomorrow!"

"He's gone bloody daft!" Ron blurted out as Dumbledore sat down. "What does he think he's playing at?" Secretly, however, Ron wanted to win the cash prize as much as anyone else. 

"I think he's finally lost it," said Harry through a mouth full of mashed potatoes. "But, hey, at least whoever wins doesn't have to take their exams, and they get a cash prize too. I'm not entering."

"Well, I certainly will not enter either," said Hermione indignantly. "Sing in front of the whole school? I think not."

"But what if your chosen randomly?" asked Ron. 

"I won't be because three other people will volunteer," she said trying to convince herself, as much as them. 

"I hope I don't get picked. How embarrassing would that be?" said Harry starting to worry. He already had enough attention coming his way, he didn't need anymore. The last thing he needed was for the Daily Prophet to splatter the front page with _Harry Potter: the Boy-Who-Lived and Singing Atrocity._ Yes, he could see the story now: _Harry Potter should have stuck to vanquishing the Dark Lord. His singing is about as appetizing as botuber pus._ That was exactly that LAST thing he needed. "I really hope three people volunteer," he said. 

Harry looked down the Gryffindor table and saw a lot of people shaking their heads. He was very afraid he would get picked to sing. Ron and Hermione did the same thing and looked down the table. Neither of them were satisfied with what they saw, a lot of shaking heads. 

Over at the Slytherin table everyone was complaining just as much as at the Gryffindor table. 

"Wait until my father hears about this. He won't stand for having his only heir humiliated in front of the school," Malfoy said furious with their ancient headmaster. 

"But what if you get picked anyway, Draco?" asked Pansy. "Will you sing me a love song?" she asked batting her eye lashes. 

"The hell I will. I'm not singing in any stupid contest." He looked down the table and also saw a lot of unwilling people shaking their heads. Just as he was about to threaten some people into volunteering Dumbledore stood up. 

It had been all of five minutes since Dumbledore had made his announcement and now he was calling for every one to quiet down. 

"I trust everyone has made a decision on who will enter." There were screams of "We didn't get enough time" and "We haven't decided yet", but Dumbledore shushed them all. "I will call one house at a time and anyone volunteered will come up to the front of the hall. Ravenclaw, have your reached a decision?" 

Much to everyone's surprise, everyone at the table nodded. Even more to everyone' surprise no one stood up.

"No one from, Ravenclaw, very well then, Hufflepuff, have you made your decision?" the headmaster continued. 

"Again all of the students at the Hufflepuff table nodded and no one stood up.

"Okay. Slytherin have you made your decision, what about Gryffindor?"

When no one answered him he took out a small top from his pocket and threw it in the air. It began to hum loudly as it flew across the room. One by one the top landed in front of people and Dumbledore called them to the front of the hall. The people chosen were Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Pansy. 

"Well, that's a surprise," said Dumbledore as Harry turned to face the rest of the school standing next to a smiling Ginny, who was standing next to a shaking Hermione, who was standing next to a crimson Ron, who was standing next to a murderous Malfoy, who…well you get the idea. "Tomorrow after dinner will be the first round of competition. The theme will be 'love songs.' I want you to keep one thing in mind…that top chose you for a reason. Now off to your common rooms to decide what you will sing."

Gryffindor common room*

"I have no idea what I'm going to sing," said Hermione. 

"Neither do I," said Ginny. "I don't think I know any love songs." 

"Why don't you come listen to some of my CD's and you can pick one." 

"What's a CD?" asked Ginny as she stood up and followed Hermione to their rooms. 

"Ron, what are we going to do?" asked Harry feeling miserable.

"Well, I don't know about you but now that I'm in it I might as well try to win." 

"But what song will you sing."

"Oh, I'll think of something." The truth was he already had. He had liked this song since he had heard it because it reminded him of a certain person he had a small crush on. (*cough Hermione cough*). 

Slytherin common room*

"I can't believe this," said Malfoy throwing a pillow across the room. 

"Me neither," said Pansy. "And you, since when can you sing?" she shot at Malfoy.  

"I don't know," he shrugged stupidly. 

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms*

*snore, snore, snore*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day everyone was largely anticipating the coming competition. The Great Hall was off limits to students because it was being fixed for that evenings show. Where ever you walked you sometimes caught a snippet of a song here and there. It seemed like singing was the thing on everyone's minds. Dinner came and went in a flash. Everyone ate either outside, in their common rooms, or in an empty class room. Then an announcement was made for all of the contestants to enter the Great Hall. Every one of the thirteen contestants gasped as they saw what had been done to the hall. When they first walked in they weren't sure if they were in the right place. They professors had turned the hall into a giant auditorium with stadium seating. There were enough seats to occupy the whole school but not a person more. As they walked down they approached the stage. Directly in front of the stage was a small table with three chairs. The chairs read: _judges_. The stage itself was magnificent and had silver curtains on either side. Smack dab in the middle of the stage hung as if in mid air was a banner that read _Hogwarts Idol_. No one admitted it, but they were all excited. They all walked back stage and the boys went to their changing rooms on the left and the girls to the right. When each walked into their respective changing rooms, they gave another gasp. There were racks and racks and racks of clothing to chose from, and in the girls' case, two separate bureaus with all the make up and hair products they could ever need. Pansy was in heaven. A magically magnified voice called out "You have one hour to prepare." 

Everyone was scrambling to find the perfect outfit. Ginny had to help Hermione of course with the make up part of it. In the end all of the girls and guys looked great. They heard the doors open and the collective gasp from their peers as they too set eyes on the magnificent auditorium. They were told by Filch to line up side by side behind the curtain. Once they had done so, the curtain opened revealing the entire school and the judges. The judges were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and unfortunately Snape. Fred and George were the surprise hosts. They all took a bow and were then escorted to a waiting room behind the stage. 

"Welcome my fellow students. It is wonderful to be back in our natural habitat," started Fred. 

"We have a great round today," said George. 

"Well, at least we hope it's great, our brother is singing after all," said Fred. Everyone laughed. 

"But fear not we came prepared," said George as he pulled out what appeared to be ear plugs from his pocket. Everyone laughed again. 

Fred put on a mock sad voice and said, "Alas, we do not have enough for everyone."

"Now keep in mind that since this is only the first round, the contestants will only be singing a short part of their song. Later on when we are down to the wire they will be singing the whole thing. Our first singer will be…Ginny Weasley," bellowed George as everyone applauded. "Show 'em how it's done sis." 

Ginny walked out wearing light green pants, a pretty beige peasant shirt with flowing sleeves and a matching hat. Several boys hooted. 

The music began: 

Every night in my dreams I feel you, I see you. That is how I know you go on. 

Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on.

Near, far, where ever you are I believe that the heart does go on. 

Once more you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. 

You're here there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on,

We'll stay forever, this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and ooon. 

The music slowed to a stop and the crowd went wild. Ginny had sung the song rather well and now it was time for the judge's opinions. 

"I found that rather enjoyable," said Dumbledore. 

"I couldn't agree more," was McGonagall's reply. 

Snape however did not look amused. "Well, if you wan the truth. I thought it was bloody awful. You were out of tune the entire time and it sounded like you were in pain." The crowd booed (at Snape).

"Tough luck sis," said the twins. 

"Our next person will be Ron," shouted George. 

Ron secretly dedicated his song to Hermione. Then the music began.

When I look at her she looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel

And she carries on with out a doubt I wonder if she'll figure out 

I'm crazy for this girl

Right now (right now)

Face to face (face to face)

All fears 

Go to space 

Right now 

Ready to spend the rest of my live with you.

When I look at her she looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel

And she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl 

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.

The crowd loved it. Next was Malfoy. He came out and all of the girls from every house whistled loudly. He had done his hair a different way; it was just messy. He was wearing denim pants with a green silky shirt over a white t-shirt. He gave a small bow before his music began. 

You got me lifted, shifted higher than the ceiling 

And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling

You got me lifted, feeling so gifted 

Sugar how you get so fly

Sugar, sugar how you get so fly

Sugar, sugar how you get so fly 

So high like I'm a star 

So high like I'm a star

So high like I'm a star

So high like I'm a star

Azucar

Needless to say the girls were ecstatic. So far Malfoy had gotten the best reaction that is until Hermione stepped out onto the stage. She looked like a completely different person. Her hair was silky straight and she was wearing hip huggers and a pink shirt whose sleeves pointed at the hands. She looked utterly embarrassed because she was blushing, however, that could have been the blush. When the music began, all her worries seemed to slip away. 

Every time I turn around 

I think I got it all figured out 

My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin' over and over again

This sad story always ends the same

Me standing in the pouring rain

It seems no matter what I do

It tears my heart in two 

The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside

Make you heart believe a lie

It stronger than your pride

The trouble with love is it doesn't care how fast you fall 

And you can't refuse the call

See you've got no say at all. 

The crowd had risen to its feet. Hermione had been spectacular. She had even gotten Snape to say she was okay, and that was good coming from him. The next person was Pansy. As usual, she over did it with the make up and wardrobe. Then the music began. 
    
    Late at night when all the world is sleeping
    
    I stay up and think of you
    
    And I wish on a star that somewhere you are
    
    Thinking of me too
    
    Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight
    
    Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight
    
    And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be
    
    Than here in my room dreaming about you and me
    
    It was short and certainly not sweet. It was squeaky and out of tune and just not good, well at least that's what the judges said to her. The crowd was more sympathetic and clapped. Hermione after all was not a person to want to follow. Last but not least was Harry. He came out wearing a simple shirt and jeans, with his hair as stubborn as ever. Then his music began. 
    
    How the hell did we wind up like this why weren't we able
    
    To see the signs that we missed 

And try to turn the tables 

I wish you'd unclench your fist and unpack your suit case 

Lately there's been too much of this but don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

We're gonna make it alright but not right now

I know your wondering when (you're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

We're gonna make it alright but not right now

I know your wondering when

The crowd had risen to its feet once more, and in the words of Dumbledore, "Ladies and gentlemen we have a competition. Please cast your vote on the way out of the auditorium. You do not have to vote if you do not wish to do so. All you must do is walk into the booth outside and say the name of the person you want to vote for. Do not worry the booth is sound proof. Just a reminder that three people will be eliminated tonight, the three with the lowest amount of votes. Next week the theme will be punk/pop. Good night to you all."

Everyone exited, some voted, and all went to bed. What will next week bring?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This seems very long. I hope it wasn't boring! Please review and tell me what you think! Boring, funny, stupid…anything!


	2. Round Two: PunkPop

I can't believe people have actually been reading this. It's great! I hope you find this chapter as good as the last!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or the characters, blah, blah, blah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

The next week positively flew by for the contestants. They were all getting so much attention that they hardly knew what to do with it. Harry for the first time in his life was getting positive attention. No one was looking at him funny or treating him like some sort of a freak. The person who hands down was getting the most out of the situation was Hermione. Before she was just the muggle born Gryffindor who thought she knew it all. Now she was the _hot_ muggle born Gryffindor with the heavenly voice. Everywhere she went people would pat her on the back and say "awesome job!" She was beside herself with glee. 

The only person that was already used to the all of the attention besides Harry, was Draco. He just strutted around the school knowing that practically every girl, no scratch that, he knew that every girl wanted him, with the exception of a certain Gryffindor, but he could care less…or could he. Draco had admitted to himself and to no one else that Hermione could actually sing. He thought that she might actually be his only competition during the whole event. '_Who knew he stupid mudblood was actually good at something besides school,'_ he thought. He did not just compliment her, nope he didn't…or did he. He would not, of course, have cared anything at all about the competition if he had not received an owl from his father telling him that his father was sick of seeing him loose to the mudblood, and that he had better win. Ever since then he had started looking at her as his only competition. After all, everyone else sucked…at least that's what he thought. 

Hermione had to admit that she was very much enjoying all of the attention she was getting. She had always liked to sing but she never thought she was any good at it. When all of those people started clapping for her when she had finished her performance, it was a like a door opened inside of her and she knew she had to win this contest. That was when she realized that to win she would have to beat the pureblood freak of a ferret himself, Malfoy. She had to admit that he could actually sing as well, and though she loved Harry, Ron, and Ginny to death, she knew that they were not as good as Malfoy. It killed her to admit that he might actually beat her. 

As for Pansy, she was only getting the attention of her fellow Slytherins. Everyone else had whole heartedly agreed with Snape (an event never thought possible) that Pansy had pretty much been the worst of them all. Ron was getting a few looks from interested girls but he was far from interested. They were either to young or too, um, attractively impaired. Ginny, was also getting attention, but not exactly for her singing…most guys just thought she was hot, but hey, she wasn't complaining. 

The six idols spent the week worrying about what song they were going to sing next. They were told that they all had to learn their song even though that very Saturday, three people were going to be eliminated. Everyone hoped it would not be them, and only Draco was completely confident, it must have been the Malfoy in him. 

Saturday was upon them and they were very anxious to learn who was going to be eliminated. Hermione prayed that Draco would be cut but her sensible know-it-all side told her _'Yeah, right. As much as you hate him, he can sing. Plus he did look really…'_ she shook her head to stop her brain from finishing the rest of that thought. With an hour before show time, the six idols were called into the ex-hall which was now the auditorium. They stood on the stage while the judges went down the line telling them who was eliminated. They were all very thankful that the elimination did not take place in front of the audience. 

They stood on the stage in the following order from left to right: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Draco. 

"Mr. Potter it is my duty to inform you that you are…safe," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. 

Next came McGonagall. "Mr. Weasley…I am sorry but you have been eliminated." Ron nodded as though he had seen it coming. He didn't understand why that stupid top had chosen him in the first place. He walked off of the stage and sat in one of the chairs directly behind the judges table that had been reserved for the three that were eliminated. As he walked towards it he saw that it had his name on it. He looked over and saw two more names before settling himself in for the night's show. 

Snape was next. "As much as it pains me to say so Ms. Granger…you will be singing tonight." Hermione could have jumped for joy, but she wanted to remain cool and collected. She didn't want anyone to know she had doubted herself, least of all Malfoy. 

"Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore started, "I am sorry but you did not receive enough votes." Ginny nodded sadly and went to sit next to Ron in her designated seat. Harry was sad to see her go. He thought she had done quite well, granted not as good as Hermione, but definitely better than Pansy. Not to mention he thought she looked quite good in her outfit last week. But what was he thinking; this was Ron's kid sister for crying out loud. '_That doesn't mean she's not cute…and boy is she!'_ Harry thought. 

"Ms. Parkinson," began McGonagall with apprehension, "You have also not received the necessary amounts of votes." 3…2…1…let the water works begin. 

"What! How is that possible, how did _she_ beat _me_?" she said pointing disgustingly at Hermione who didn't like the tone in Pansy's voice. 

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because I sang better," said Hermione thoroughly annoyed. Draco was surprised at her sudden influx of confidence. 

"Oh!" With that, Pansy stormed off of the stage and sat next in the chair where her name was which was next to Ron. He was angry at what she had said about Hermione but he could understand how she felt being on of the first to be eliminated. He really had wanted to win the contest and get the money, but he agreed that the three people up there were the ones who should be there, except, of course for Malfoy. 

 Speaking of, "Was there any doubt in your mind that you would make it Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked smirking. Draco merely shook his head with an equally annoying smirk of his own. Hermione could have sworn he was born with it. 

Dumbledore then explained the night's events. "Congratulations firstly, to the final three. You will be exempt from taking your final exams, but now the competition is on for the cash prize. As you all know tonight the theme is punk/pop. But to add a small twist, you will each have to…dress up to agree to the song you will be singing. I encourage you to, what do you young people say, oh yes… go all out. There are some helpful spells backstage that will help you to perfect your look. Because there are only three of you left, the next few rounds will not be elimination rounds. Instead they will be more of a showcase of your talents. The audience will only vote at the end of the final performance. They will be voting on your performance throughout the entire competition. After this round there will only be three rounds left. The votes will be cast at the end of the third and final round. Now according to my watch you have fifty minutes until show time. Good luck."

Hermione grabbed Ginny and went back stage. She knew she would be needing help with her 'costume.' When they got back stage they found the spells that Dumbledore had been talking about. There was one to change your hair color and length, there was one for magically applying make up, there was one to conjure up props, and there was even one to change you eye color. Ginny and Hermione went right to work to find the perfect outfit. 

Ron did not want to be left alone with Pansy but hey, his luck must suck because he was alone with her. He could still hear her crying softly. Against his better judgment he felt bad. 

"Um, Pansy?" he started quietly. 

"What?" she asked irritably, he blue eyes shining through the tears. 

"I just wanted to say sorry you got eliminated…I thought you were good…" he trailed off. 

"Y-you did? Oh, sorry I snapped." _Why am I being nice to him? At least he thought I was good. _She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The show was about to start. Hermione could hear the people starting to come in. The excited murmur and loud footsteps were a dead give-away. Ginny had to really convince her to do what she was about to do. Hermione thought they had gone a bit over the top, but Ginny promptly quoted Dumbledore, "Go all out." Once Hermione saw Draco and Harry, she knew she had done the right thing to listen to Ginny because they had most certainly gone all out. 

Once everyone was settled Dumbledore reminded them all that the theme was punk/pop, before introducing the first performer…Harry. When he walked out onto the stage several people gasped. His long unruly hair was even more mussed than usual. He had obviously used a spell to agitate it even more. He had also spiked it into spikes that were at least a few inches long. If that didn't make people gasp, his clothes certainly did. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and large, very baggy army cargo pants. Visible on his skin were many tattoos and he even appeared to have several piercing on his face. If Dumbledore hadn't announced that Harry was first, they might not have recognized him. The only thing he kept was his green eyes. Ginny was possibly the only girl who found him strangely attractive. The light dimmed a little and the music began. (Good Charlotte's Hold On)

This world, this world is cold. But you don't, you don't have to go. 

You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely and no one seems to care  

Your mother's gone and your father hits you, this pain you cannot bare. 

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way to long, and your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)

And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

And you're not sure what you're looking for but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go 

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer, don't stop searching it's not over

Hold on

What are you waiting for?

What are you looking for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead, what are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go 

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer, don't stop searching it's not over

Hold on

The music came to a stop and there was a fairly loud applause from the audience. Although one girl did clap harder than the rest (3 guesses who). Harry received plenty of praise from the judges, well two of them any way. Snape said it was abysmal. Then next person was Draco. If the girls thought he couldn't get any cuter, they were wrong. He too had left his hair the same color and length and had spiked it. He was wearing what could only be black leather pants with a matching jacket. Underneath the jacket he had on an unnecessarily tight t-shirt to show his muscles. The only thing he really changed was that he now had a rather large diamond earring on one of his ears. Leave it to Malfoy to wear the bling. Hermione watched nervously from back stage and couldn't help but like Malfoy's ensemble. He strutted on to the stage and once again the lights dimmed softly and the music began. (Linkin Park's Numb)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be 

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the under tow just caught in the under tow) 

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do 

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding to tightly afraid to lose control

'Cause everything that you thought I would be 

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the under tow just caught in the under tow) 

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the under tow just caught in the under tow) 

And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do 

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know, I may end up failing too

But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do 

Is be more like me and be less like you

The music slowly stopped and the audience erupted. Everyone went wild. Only Hermione noticed something out of the ordinary. She was listening to the words of the song, and she saw how he sang it with such passion and hurt, she knew he was talking about his father. Only Hermione could use her common sense and figure that out. Everyone else just thought he was a good singer. Indeed, everyone, including all three judges. Snape praised his little ferret to no end. Hermione was quickly realizing that she had to give a very amazing performance, although she couldn't quite get Malfoy's song out of her head. Dumbledore announced that Hermione was next.

Unlike Harry and Malfoy's performances, the lights did not dim…they went out completely. Several people screamed. They came back on slowly to reveal a blood read coffin in the middle of the stage. Several more people screamed. Only Ginny knew what was happening. As the music started slowly, the lid of the coffin opened revealing a ghostly white arm. Slowly, Hermione emerged from the coffin. She looked extraordinarily NOT like Hermione. Her hair was pitch black (even more-so than Harry's if that's possible), pin straight and almost down to the floor. Her skin was paper white, her lips blood red like the coffin and her eyes were as black as the night. She was wearing a long, flowing, tight black dress with a v-shaped neckline and sleeves that belled out. When she started to sing everyone (including a certain blonde Slytherin) was completely transfixed by her voice. 

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping some where cold 

Until you find it there and lead it back home. 

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside, wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark 

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real 

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside, wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark 

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside, wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark 

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to liiiiiiiffffffffe!

While she held the last note of the song (Evanescence's Bring Me to Life) she made her way back to the coffin and at the very end of the note collapsed into the coffin. The applause she received was no where near that of Draco's…hers was a hundred times more! Everyone was on their feet, including Snape of all people. He must have a thing for vampires. Hermione climbed out of the coffin and took a small bow. Before she got off stage she gave Ginny a thumbs up. Draco could not believe what he had just seen. This was the same mudblood he had tormented for six years? It wasn't possible. 

Dumbledore stood up and told everyone the situation about the voting. He told them they would not need to vote until the final round. Then he said, "Next week the theme will be R&B/Hip Hop. Everyone have a good night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope that was okay. I need some help…I need ideas for songs that are duets. Please include them in your review or just email me. Bye and thanks for reading!


	3. Round Three: Hip Hop and R&B

I'm back again! Did you miss me? ;) Anyway…I hope you like my song choices for this chapter and thanks for everyone who had suggestions. By the way, the songs in the first chapter were My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, Crazy for This Girl by Evan and Jared, Sugar, Sugar by Baby Bash ft. Frankie J, The Trouble With Love Is by Kelly Clarkson, Dreaming of You by Selena, and Someday by Nickelback. Enjoy!

A/N: I know that this says that it is rated G, but I don't really know how to change it so I'll just tell you now that the song choices might have some not so G references. I just don't want to get in trouble. It's only going to be PG-13 at the worst for minor swears. You have been warned. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the characters or ANY of the songs…but something tells me you knew that already. *shrugs* Well, in case you didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

After Draco and especially Hermione's outstanding performances, the school was in an uproar. There was no place that Hermione could go to get away from her new fans. Not even the library was safe…in fact since everyone knew she was always there, that was the first place they looked. Hermione was indeed enjoying all of the attention, so much so that she actually kept her hair the way it was in the performance. All she did was make it shorter, instead of nearly touching the floor it reached her butt, which was still very long but no where near as long as she had it on stage. 

Draco was sickened by all of the people that were following her around, even though he had his own very large fan club. He still could not get Hermione's performance out of his head. Her voice was just…amazing. When she sang, no one else made a sound. He was transfixed by her voice and as much a he wanted too, he couldn't help it. But he was not about to admit that to her. She was still the same buck-toothed, bushy-haired, know-it-all, ugly mudblood that he had known and despised for six years. Actually, Hermione may have been a know-it-all and a muggle born but she definitely was _not_ ugly anymore and that's what bugged him. At least before, he could make fun of her and it would have been true. 

Draco wasn't the only one with mixed motions. Hermione was trying so hard not to feel bad for him after listening to him sing that song, but she couldn't help it. After all, she was just a nice person…to everyone and unfortunately that included the king of all ferrets Malfoy. She tried not to be too scathing in her remarks when she saw him and his fan club walk by and she actually noticed that he was rather lame with the comments also. She had been thinking about this the Friday before their next performance while she was walking inside after taking a walk around the grounds. She entered the main hallway only to be knocked down by a large something. She looked up and found herself looking into the eyes of a smirking Malfoy. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Granger," he sneered. 

"Why don't you watch where you're standing, Malfoy," she replied as she got up and rubbed the side of her thigh, which is what she had landed on. 

"A Malfoy can stand where he pleases," Draco said looking at Hermione's jet black hair and the way it covered her face as she was bent over inspecting herself. 

"Great now I'll have a bruise and I won't be able to wear…" she trailed off quickly realizing that he was still looking at her. 

"Wear what?" Malfoy asked quickly. "It'll have to be pretty short for anyone to see _that_ bruise considering it'll be pretty far up your leg. What are you planning?"

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly. 

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Really? Let me see…could it have anything to do with a certain show that we'll each be singing in tomorrow?" 

She arched her eyebrow right back and ran her hand through her hair (she liked being able to do that without her hand getting tangled in it.) "What's wrong, ferret; scared I might have something up my sleeve that'll be better than yours?" 

He watched as her hair returned to its original position. He had to admit that it looked nice on her. Wait a minute this is the mudblood we're talking about! "Me, scared of you? Ha! That is easily the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. A Malfoy fears no one, especially not a little mudblood like you." 

His tone may have sounded harsh but the small doubt in his eyes gave it away. She smiled a small yet triumphant smile and said, "Just like I thought, you know I can beat you. You're just scared that I'll beat you at something else besides classes. What I don't get is why you even care. You didn't even want to be in the contest in the first place!" she said hands now on her hips. 

Draco tried to ignore the way her hands fit perfectly where they were and said, "For your information, I don't care about the stupid contest! I could care less if I win!" he spat back. 

"Then quit!" said Hermione now equally enraged. 

"I can't!" he yelled before he could stop himself. 

"Why," asked Hermione running her hand through her hair again (it had become a reflex), "It's not like anyone's making you," she said almost snorting at the idea. Then the reality of what she had said sunk in and she remembered the song he had sang. She looked at him trying to read what he was thinking. He looked extremely angry, but that couldn't hide the truth that had settled in his eyes. Her mouth fell slightly. 

"You don't know what you're talking about mudblood. If I were you I would keep my nose out of other people's business," he said threateningly. When he saw that she didn't say anything but continued to stare he added, "I know I'm devilishly handsome but you don't have to drool."

Hermione snapped out of her gaze and looked at him again. There was no denying the truth in his statement. She was now starting to realize that no matter how much she hated him, he wasn't ugly. But was he realizing the same thing? "What song are you singing on Saturday?" she asked catching Draco totally off guard. He had expected some smart comeback on her part. 

"I don't know yet…not that it's any of_ your_ business. Why, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I can't tell you otherwise it would ruin the surprise. But I will tell you this," she lowered her voice mysteriously, "It's dedicated to a certain someone who thinks he has a way with us girls." The way she looked at him made him largely suspect that he was this person. Then he watched her walk away without further comment. He shook his head to stop himself from staring at her hair as it moved back and forth as she walked. He was absolutely, positively, _not_ starting to find Hermione attractive. No…in reality it was much worse. He was starting to tolerate her…or dare he admit it…like her. 

Saturday had arrived and everyone was ready for the next round of performances, heck, everyone had been ready for the next round right after the last round. They couldn't wait. Once again the familiar magnified voice rang through the halls announcing that the contestants (all three of them) were to report to the hall/auditorium. Hermione, Harry and Draco walked into the auditorium and up to the stage. When they reached the judges table they saw that sitting behind them were Ginny, Ron and Pansy (in that order). Since they had also been contestants they were offered the best seats. What was truly unbelievable was that Ron and Pansy seemed to be having a _civil_ conversation. They were even laughing! Ginny was looking up at the stage and Hermione was about to wave when she noticed that Ginny wasn't looking at her…she was looking at Harry! Hermione had to rub her eyes when she saw Ginny blow Harry a kiss and then him return it. Ron and Pansy, Harry and Ginny…what was this world coming to. Hermione chanced a glance at Draco and noticed the shocked look on his face as he looked at Pansy playfully mess up Ron's hair. In fact, Draco quite looked like he would be sick. Before anyone died of shock or threw up on the stage, Dumbledore stood up. 

"Good evening to my three contestants. After last weeks extraordinary performances I dare say the audience will have a rather tough time choosing the winner at the end of the last round. As you all know, this tonight's theme is Hip Hop/R&B, feel free to dress up as you wish. You have one hour."

Ginny quickly ran up on stage with Hermione and they headed back stage to get her ready. Hermione already had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do, but she still needed Ginny's input. She took that time as an opportunity to ask about her and Harry. 

"So you and Harry, since when?"

"A little while now. He seemed to think I was rather good, reckons it wasn't fair I got kicked off. I think he finally saw me as a girl and not Ron's kid sister when he heard me sing."

"You mean when he saw your outfit," Hermione said smiling. 

"Hermione Granger!" said Ginny in mock surprise. 

"What?" she said now laughing. "What, it's true." 

"I know, but it sounds bad when you say it out loud," she smirked. After this there was no more discussion besides what color to make her hair and what lipstick was best. 

After the hour, the mass of footsteps could be heard entering the auditorium. By now Hermione had learned to control her nervousness. After all this was the third time she would be doing this. But this time it was different. This time Draco knew that this song was for him. She could not wait to see the audience's reactions when she walked out on stage. Pretty soon Dumbledore could be heard telling everyone to quiet down. He made his usual announcements and reminded the crowd of the theme for the night then announced that Harry was the first to perform. A certain Gryffindor red-head cheered the loudest. 

He walked on to the stage and everyone cheered. He looked very handsome indeed with his khaki baggy jeans and a nice blue shirt (to bring out his eyes) that had a collar. The most recognizable difference was his hair. Instead of trying to flatten it down like usual, he made it longer and parted it to the left side letting it hand slightly in his eyes. Ginny almost fainted at the sight of him, but she stopped herself remembering that she still had to hear him sing. The music started slowly revealing that he would be singing a ballad. (I Can Love You Like That by {I think} All for One)

They read you Cinderella; you hoped it would come true

That one day a prince charming would come rescue you

You like romantic movies; and you never will forget

The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet

And all this time that you've been waiting

You don't have to wit no more

I can love you like that

I can make you my world

Move heaven and earth if you were my girl

I can give you my heart 

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that 

I never make a promise that I don't intent to keep

So when I say forever, forever's what I mean

Well I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true

I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you

You dream of love that's ever lasting

So baby open up your arms

I can love you like that

I can make you my world

Move heaven and earth if you were my girl

I can give you my heart 

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that 

If you want tenderness, I've got tenderness  

And I see through to the heart of you

If you want a man who will understand

You don't have to look very far

I can love you girl I can!

I can love you like that

I can make you my world

Move heaven and earth if you were my girl

I can give you my heart 

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that 

The music slowed to a stop and Harry took a small bow. Everyone was clapping and a few people, well girls actually, were even crying. Ginny was one of them. Harry had told her that he was going to sing a song for her but she had no idea it would be so _sweet_. She would have jumped onto the stage and hugged him if she didn't think she would get in trouble. As Harry walked off of the stage, he blew a kiss at Ginny and she was content. 

The next person up was Draco. All the girls hooted as he came on stage. Crabbe and Goyle clapped stupidly for their leader as he casually strolled on stage as though he did this every day. Hermione hated how calm he was but at the same time couldn't deny how _good_ he looked. He was wearing very baggy blue jeans with a matching jacket. He had on a black muscle shirt underneath and all that was visible was a simple silver chain around his neck. The crowd had taken a collective gasp when he walked on stage because he had done something never before thought possible…he had worn his hair…and _not_ used any gel (dun dun dun). He had magicked his hair a little bit longer and it hung loosely. He was for lack of a better word…hot! (But hey, who didn't know that already.) He waked to the middle of the stage and the music started. It revealed what was clearly a rap song. (Loose yourself by Eminem).  

Look if you had, just one shot, one opportunity 

To seize everything you ever wanted

Would you capture it or let it slip?

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy

There's vomit on his sweater already mom's spaghetti

He's nervous but on the surface he looks calm and ready 

To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down

The whole crowd goes so loud, he opens his mouth, but the words don't come out

He's choking how, everybody's joking now, the clock's run out times up, over, plaoh!

Snap back to reality oh there goes gravity; oh there goes Rabbit he choked 

He's so mad but he won't give up that easy, no

He won't have it; he knows his whole cities back ropes

It don't matter, he's dope

He knows that but he's broke

He's so stacked that he knows

When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's back to the lab again yo

This whole rap s*** 

He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment; you own it you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

The opportunity comes once in a life time yo

The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping   
This world is mine for the taking   
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order   
A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortar   
It only grows harder, only grows hotter   
He blows its all over, these h*** is all on him   
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter   
Lonely roads, God only knows   
He's grown farther from home, he's no father   
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter   
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
These h** don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows   
He nose dove and sold nada   
So the soap opera is told and unfolds   
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on   
Da da dum da dum da da

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment; you own it you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

The opportunity comes once in a life time yo

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage   
Tear this m***f**8 roof off like 2 dogs caged   
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed   
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage   
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher   
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper   
All the pain inside amplified by the fact   
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5   
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family   
Cuz man, these g***** food stamps don't buy diapers   
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life   
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder   
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter, caught up between bein a father and a prima donna   
Baby mama drama's screamin on and   
Too much for me to wanna   
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail   
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot   
Success is my only m****f**** option, failure's not   
Mom, I love you, but this trailer has got to go   
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot   
So here I go is my shot.   
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment; you own it you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

The opportunity comes once in a life time yo

You can do anything you set you mind to, man

The music stopped and the crowd went wild (as usual). During the performance he had taken off his jacket and tossed it into the audience. The girls had started to fight over it, but in the end it was Padma Patil that had gotten it, but she also received a black eye from being elbowed in the face. Draco walked off stage wearing a self-satisfied smirk. He passed Hermione on the way and whispered, "Beat that," before going to sit next to Harry in his reserved seat in the front row. Hermione thought, '_Great, front row…just where I wanted him.'_ Dumbledore announced her and she walked on stage. 

Immediately all the boys started whistling. Draco's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. He immediately saw why she was worried about the bruise showing. She was wearing what had to be the shortest shorts on the planet. They were pink and trimmed in purple. She was wearing a matching muscle shirt of her own and matching sneakers. Her hair was the complete opposite of what it had been during the last performance. It was short and very curly and back to its brown color. When the music started she started swinging her hips to it making the crowd go wild! This couldn't be the know-it-all Granger they all had loved to be annoyed by. When she started singing all those thoughts went away. Every one looked at her in awe as she started to sing the song and dance while looking directly at Draco. (Can't hold us down by Christina Aguilera).

So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion?

Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman?

Call me a b**** cuz I speak what's on my mind

Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled

When a female fires back, suddenly the target don't know how to act

So he does what any little boy would do 

Makin' up a few false rumors or two

That for sure is not a man to me 

Slanderin' names for popularity

It's sad you only get your fame through controversy

Now it's time for me to come and give you more to say

This is for my girls all around the world 

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth

Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard

So what do we do then, shout louder!

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground

Put your hands up and wave them round

Take a big breath a say it loud 

Never can, never will, can hold us down!

(Nobody can hold us down 3x, never can never will)

So, what am I not supposed to say what I'm sayin'?

Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'

Call me whatever cuz your words don't mean a thing

Cuz you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing

When you look back in history, it's a common double standard of society

The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score

While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a ****

I don't understand why it's okay, the guy can get away with it the girl gets named

All my ladies come together and make a change

Let's start a new beginning for us, everybody sing!

This is for my girls all around the world 

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth

Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard

So what do we do then, shout louder!

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground

Put your hands up and wave them round

Take a big breath a say it loud 

Never can, never will, can hold us down!

Here's something I just can't understand

If a guy have three girls then he's a man

He can even give us some ****

Sex a roar, but if a girl do the same the she's a ****

But the table's bout to turn, bet my fame on it

Cats take my ideas and put their names on it

It's aaiight though you can't hold me down

I got to keep on moving

To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack

Do it right back to him and let that be that

You need to let him know that his game is wack 

And Lil Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back

*(Looking directly at Draco)*

You're just a little boy, think you're so cute so coy

You must talk so big, to make up for smaller things

You're just a little boy all you do is annoy

You must talk so big to make up for smaller things 

(This is for my girls!)

This is for my girls all around the world 

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth (respect your worth)

Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard

So what do we do then, shout louder! (shout louder!)

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground (stand our ground)

Put your hands up and wave them round (oh oooo)

Take a big breath a say it loud 

Never can, never will, can hold us down!

Oh oh oh oh can't hold us down! 

The music slowed to a stop and Hermione stopped dancing. Draco's jaw had hit the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes. If there was any doubt in his mind before it was completely gone now. He did not find Hermione attractive…he found her HOT, along now with every guy in the school, possible along with a few of the teachers as well. Hermione had a beaming smile on her face as she tossed her hair, gave a little wave to Ginny and walked off of the stage. 

Dumbledore almost seemed at a loss for words. But he did manage to say, "Thank you all for the marvelous performances! We shall return next week with round four. This round shall be a duet. They shall each sing one song with each other. I suggest you rehearse well."

People started leaving the auditorium. Pretty soon the three contestants were the last one left and they were all thinking '_I have to sing with him/her!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you thought that was okay! Please review !!!!!!!!!!


	4. Almost Round Four

Hey! I am soooooo sorry this took me so long. I have been absolutely swamped with t you school and work. Thanks so much for reading my fic and even more so for reviewing. I hope you liked the songs that I picked for the duets. And thanks for all of the suggestions. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or any of the characters or any clothes…ooops! Just kidding! 0;)

*********************************

Chapter 4 

"I can't believe Dumbledore is making _me _sing with _you two_." Draco drawled after everyone, including the judges, had left the auditorium. It had now turned back into the great hall and all three of them had sat down at the nearest table, which just happened to be the Gryffindor table, to complain about Dumbledore's directions. 

"We're leaping for joy too, ferret," said Hermione sarcastically. She had taken off the tiny shorts (much to Draco's disappointment) but had left on the pink muscle shirt with purple trim. Her perfectly spiral curled hair reached just below her ears and it bounced when she moved her head. Not that Draco noticed that or anything. 

"I think Dumbledore's gone mad," said Harry miserably. He would have much preferred to do a duet with Ginny. "What song's could _we possibly_ sing together?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care," said Draco getting up and sitting on the table.

"Get off the table!" said Hermione irritably. "We have to eat here you know. And if you don't care, like you claim, why don't you just quit so that I can win?"

"Hey, what about me?" said Harry though he really knew he stood no chance against the two. 

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry. That was really rude of me."

"It' s okay. You're right. You're going to win."

"She most certainly is not," said Draco who looked increasingly annoyed by the two Gryffindors. 

"And what's stopping me?" Hermione challenged though she knew what his answer would be. 

He leaned forward and said in a low whisper. "Me…mudblood."

Hermione eyes widened in shock and Harry went to leap on Draco but she stopped him. 

"Don't Harry. He's not worth it." Draco's smirk vanished from his face. "Besides he's just mad because he knows I can win." The two got up and started walking towards the door. Before they walked out Hermione added, "And he knows I'm hot." With a flip of her hair, Harry and Hermione were out of the hall leaving a stunned Draco behind thinking, 'When did Granger get guts?'

Half way down the hall Harry burst into a fit of giggles. "Hermione that was great! Did you see the look on his face? I wish I had a camera. I reckon he does fancy you, so does half the school after that performance."

"Ha ha, Harry. Very funny. He just gets me so mad sometimes."

"Sometimes?" asked Harry still smiling. 

"Okay all the time." She was now laughing too. 

"Hey, what song should we sing?" asked Harry now worried. 

"Don't worry I have tons of CD's up in my room."

"I'm not allowed up there remember."

"Of course. We'll just have to use an empty classroom or something to practice. There aren't any 

classes tomorrow, I'm sure the teachers wouldn't mind."

"Sounds good to me."

********************************

'How dare she talk to me like that. I'm Draco Malfoy. But she is hot. No she isn't, she's a mudblood. But she's a _hot_ mudblood.' Draco walked to the common room thinking that he would have to meet up with the not-hot mudblood to rehearse tomorrow. After all, he still had to win the contest to please his father, even if that meant singing with the mudblood. Then he remembered, 'Damn! I have to sing with Potter too. Ugh!'

Needless to say all three teens spent a rather sleepless night thinking about the round to come. 

The next day after Hermione and Harry had picked a song, they found an empty classroom and started rehearsing. They put a silencing charm on the room so that no one would be able to here what song they were singing, and they put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. 

After they had run through the song a few times they took a break. 

"That sounded really good Harry. I can't wait until Saturday."

"Aren't you forgetting something? You have to sing with Malfoy too." 

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't care what he says, I'm picking the song." 

"What if I don't like the song?" came Draco's voice from the doorway. 

Hermione turned around slowly with a look of utter dislike on her face. "Then you'll just half to deal with it," she said in a falsely sweet voice. "Can't you read?" she added pointing to the sign on the door. 

"I can read just fine, I just choose to ignore. We need to talk."

"So talk," she said turning around and taking a sip of the butterbeer they had brought with them from the kitchens.

"In private," said Draco through gritted teeth. 

"It's fine, Hermione, I'll go. We've already gone through the song a million times and we have the rest of the week to rehearse." Harry got up, took his butterbeer and was about to walk out of the door before he turned around and said, "Don't forget we have to sing together too, Malfoy."

"I know your looking forward to it, Potter."

"You wish," said Harry slamming the door. 

Now they were alone. 

"So what song is this that you _think_ we 're going to sing," said Draco sitting in the chair across from her. 

"The song that I _know_ we're going to sing is…well I don't actually know the name of it but it's a good song." (A/N: I know the name but I don't want to give it away just yet!) 

"Well am I going to listen to it or am I going to have to guess?"

She took a CD player out of her bag and handed it to Malfoy. "What the hell is this?" he asked taking the CD player and turning it upside down. 

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Ginny had the same reaction when she saw the CD player for the first time. Draco couldn't help but notice the giggle. He thought it was cute. Wait a minute, no he didn't…did he? Yeah he did but he didn't admit it.

"It's a CD player. It plays music. You put a disc inside and it spins around and you hear the music coming out of here," she pointed to the headphones. "You have to put those on."

Draco gave her a look.

"What's wrong, don't want to mess up your hair?" said Hermione arching an eyebrow.

Draco put the headphones on his head and he felt rather stupid. Hermione got up and stood next to him to turn the player on and put it to the right song. He didn't like her being so close. He could smell her and she smelled, not surprisingly, like books. She smelled like old, wrinkled and complicated books. The music started which caught Draco by surprise. As he listened to the song he found that he actually liked it. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that to her was he?

The song ended and she looked at him expectantly. "Well?" 

"It was okay," he shrugged. "So, what song are you and Potter singing?"

"And why exactly would I tell you this?"

"Because you can't resist my manly charms," he supplied. 

"Ha!" she scoffed. "That was a good one. We should start. Sonorus." She pointed her wand at the headphones so that the music was magically magnified. When the song started, she began to sing. She even forgot that Draco was in the room. She loved this song. 

Draco was so mesmerized that he forgot to start singing when his part came up. After listening to the song a few more times, they had the harmonies down pat and Draco even knew all of the words. Then it was time for lunch. They walked out of the classroom and Hermione took the silencing charm off of the room. As they were walking down the hall Hermione said, "Well, Malfoy? Do you think we have chance?"

"We? A chance at what?"

"The contest. Do you think we'll do okay?"

"You could have been worse," he said casually. 

"You know, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," said Hermione looking at him thoughtfully. 

Draco just looked at her and shrugged before walking into the great hall. Just before walking into the great hall, Ginny came up beside Hermione. 

"Am I hallucinating or were you and Malfoy just being _nice_ to each other?" she asked in . 

"I don't know about nice, but he was certainly civil."

"But this is Malfoy we're talking about. He's never civil, least of all to you."

"I know, but what can I say, you can't ask me to figure out how an evil ferret's mind works."

Ginny somehow doubted that Hermione thought Draco was an evil ferret, and she couldn't wait to see what song they sang together. 

***********

This chapter would have been way to long if it included the songs so they are coming up next! Please review! *Jarie1019* 0;)


	5. Round Four: The Duets

I decided to post the song part of it separate because the last chapter would have been too long. So here you are! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no characters or songs. 

******************

Chapter 5

Saturday came in a flash and everyone was excited to see how the three contestants would surprise them next, especially Hermione. Some were even speculating that she would come out naked the next time…other more intelligent people highly doubted this.

During the week, Draco and Harry had managed to agree (crazy, I know) on a song that Hermione had picked out. They even thought that it might be quite _fun_ to do. What was this world coming to? Slytherins and Gryffindors being civil to each other surely some dark magic is at work here, or maybe just the random craziness of a certain headmaster (my lame attempt at foreshadowing). 

It was two hours before show time when the contestants were asked to meet in the auditorium. The judges told them they had two hours to rehearse and get ready. They went back stage and each pair (Dm/Hp, Hp/Hg, Dm/Hg) rehearsed their song once. Then they each got dressed for their performance. 

The first to perform would be Draco and Harry. When they got on stage, everyone clapped. Harry looked absolutely ridiculous, yet strangely adorable. He was wearing lime green pants with matching suspenders and a white shirt underneath a pink sweater. He was also wearing a lime green hat to match. Draco had his hair gelled back to normal and was wearing a black suit with a shiny green tie. He looked very sophisticated where as Harry just looked goofy. Something gives me the sneaking suspicion that they wanted to look completely opposite. The music started slowly and to everyone's GREAT surprise, they started dancing…BOTH of them…even Draco. (I Like the Way You Move: Outkast)

****

Draco:

Ready for action, nip it in the butt  
We never relaxin', Outkast is everlastin'  
Not clashin', not at all but see my n***a went to do a little acting  
Now that's for anyone askin' give me one pass 'em  
Drip drip drop there goes an eargasm  
Now you cumin' out the side of your face  
We tapping right into your memory banks (Thanks!)  
So flickle the tickle let's see your seat belt fastened  
Trunk rattlin' like two midgets in the back seat wrasling  
Speakerbox vibrate the tank, make it sound like aluminum cans in the back  
But I know y'all wanted the 808 can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass  
But I know y'all wanted the 808 can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass 

****

Both:

I like the waaaay you move  
I like the waaaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)  
I love the waaaay you move  
I love the way, I love the way

****

Harry:

Then the whole room fell silent (Shhhhh!)  
The girls all pause with glee, turning left turning right hardly looking at me  
But I was looking at them, there, there on the dance floor  
Now they got me in the middle feeling like a man wh***  
Specially the big girl, big girls need love too no discrimination  
So keep your hands off my cheeks, and let me study how you ride the beat  
You big freak!  
Skinny, slim women got the ghetto within them  
You can f*** them, lift them, bend them, give them something to remember  
Hail out timber when you fall through the chop shop  
Take a deep breath and exhale your ex male friend, boyfriend was boring as hell  
Now let me listen to the stories you tell and we can make moves like a person in jail  
On the loco

****

Both:

I like the waaaay you move  
I like the waaaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)  
I love the waaaay you move  
I love the way, I love the way 

****

Draco:

Heeeey baby, girl don't you stop  
Come on baby dance on the top of me  
You so fine (you so fine) you so fine  
You drive me outta my mind (my mind, outta my mind!) Oooh  
If I could I would, just be with yooou baaaaby  
Ooooooooh Cause you like me and excite me and you know you gotta leave baby!!  
Oooooo! 

****

Both: 

I like the waaaay you move  
I like the waaaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)  
I love the waaaay you move  
I love the way, I love the way 

The music slowed to a stop and the two enemies stopped dancing. They had actually had a good time up there and they didn't sound half bad either. The crowd was clapping and yelling for more as Snape asked how they were able to get along without killing each other. They walked off stage and Harry changed and got ready to go on with Hermione. 

Hermione was wearing a very nice pair of hip hugger-jeans with sparkle accents and a red spaghetti strapped shirt with the same beads along the straight neck line that just barely showed her stomach. Harry had changed into some normal clothes which included a pair of baggy jeans the same color of Hermione's but minus the beads, and a red collar shirt. The music began to reveal a slow song. They started on opposite sides of the stage and slowly walked to each other as they sang. (From this Moment: Shania Twain & Bryan White)

****

Hermione: I do swear, that I'll always be there

I'd give anything and everything

And I will always care

Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow

For better for worse, I will love you 

With every beat of my heart

(Harry now has his arm around her shoulders)

From this moment life has begun

****

Harry: from this moment you are the one

****

Hermione: right beside you 

****

Both: is where I belong from this moment on

****

Harry: from this moment I have been blessed

****

Hermione: I live only for your happiness

****

Harry: and for your love

****

Both: I'd give my last breath, from this moment on

****

Hermione: I give my hand to you with all my heart

****

Harry: I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start

****

Both: you and I will never be apart

My dreams came true, because of you

****

Hermione: from this moment 

****

Both: as long as I live, I will love you I promise you this 

There is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on 

****

Hermione: you're the reason I believe in love

****

Harry: and you're the answer to my prays from up above

****

Both: all we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment, as long as I live 

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give 

From this moment

****

Hermione: I will love you

****

Harry: I will love you 

****

Hermione: as long as I live

****

Both: from this moment oooooon!

The music slowed to a stop and several people sniffled as they clapped. That had buy far been the sweetest thing anyone had ever seen. Even McGonagall was blowing into a hankie. Ginny had even gotten quite jealous at how close Harry and Hermione had gotten during the performance. Harry had his arm around her shoulders the whole time and they had even hugged at the end. Ginny had to remind herself that Hermione was her best friend and Harry was her boyfriend. Besides, she remembered that Draco's performance with Hermione was next and was very excited to see what _they _would be singing. 

Ginny wasn't the only one who had gotten just a little bit jealous. Draco stood behind stage greatly wanting Harry to forget his lines or trip. Anything to get him away from Hermione. He resolved to make their performance ten times better than Harry's and Hermione's. But how? Bingo!

Hermione went backstage quickly so that she could change. She saw Draco fixing his hair. He was going to leave it gelled. She wanted him to leave it loose and un-gelled…she thought it looked better. She put on her dress. It was long, black, form fitting and had a scooping neck line. It was spaghetti strapped and it crossed in the back. She made her hair go down to the middle of her back and she made it curly and a very light brown, almost dirty blonde. She tentatively walked up to Draco and cleared her throat to get his attention. 

When he turned around and saw her standing there he was speechless. He looked at her dress and his eyes drifted unconsciously to the neckline. 

Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze she cleared her throat again. He looked up and said in his most pompous voice, "Can I help you with something Granger?"

"N-No. I was just wondering if, um, you could, um," she stuttered.

"If I could what? Help you get dressed?" he smirked. 

This snapped her out of her stutters. "No! I was just going to ask you if you could fix your hair so it doesn't have so much grease in it. I mean honestly, if you weren't blonde I'd think you were Snape's long lost son, with all the crap you have in it," she snapped. 

He was taken aback by her answer. So much so that he didn't even retaliate. He simply took his wand and muttered a spell. Instantly, his hair hung loose over his gray eyes and it was un-gelled. She almost gasped at the sight of him. He looked amazing. He was wearing khaki cargo pants with black boots. His shirt was also black and had a collar. It didn't hang loose, instead it clung to his muscles, but not to much. 

Since she was staring, she didn't notice him point his wand at her dress and say another spell. It was only when she felt a small draft that she realized that something was different. She looked down and squealed. 

"Malfoy, what have you done to my dress!" He had made the dress much shorter by cutting the bottom hem of it. It was now diagonally cut and it exposed much of her left leg while the right one remained more or less clothed. He also changed her shoes to nice strappy ones.

"If I have to change my hair, then you have to change your dress," he said rather amused. 

"Ugh, fine."

"I notice you didn't say anything about the shoes," he drawled on. 

"Yes, well I rather like them," she said as she walked to where she would be entering the stage. 

Dumbledore announced that they were next and they walked onto the stage coming from opposite directions. If he wanted to make this good then he had to start acting. He walked over and stood next to Hermione. And when she started to sing, he grabbed her hand. He saw her eyes widen with surprise at the same time that he heard a collective gasp from the audience. When it was his turn, he sang the song _to_ her instead of just singing at her. Pretty soon she found herself doing the same. But did they really mean what they were singing? (I Will Still Love You: Britney Spears & Don Philip) 

****

Hermione: Time may take us apart but I will still love you, I promise

****

Both: And when the stars, stars are falling, I'll keep calling

****

Hermione: I promise that you'll be my one my only everything

I'll never be untrue.

****

Draco: And I promise that for all your love I will do anything

****

Hermione: I will give you the stars

****

Draco: I will buy you the moon

****

Hermione: Even through the longest of our nights

****

Draco: And even through the darkest days our

****

Both: love will find a way

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling

I will still love you

And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

I will still love you

****

Hermione: you are my summer breeze, my winter sun, my springtime soul (springtime soul) my autumn touch of gold, yeah

****

Draco: and you are my sky my rain, the earth in which my love grows strong

****

Both: the smile in my heart, and the breath in my soul

****

Hermione: even if we find ourselves apart

****

Draco: we will hold our hopes and dreams 

Both: forever in our hearts

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling

I will still love you

And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

I will still love you 

****

Draco: tell me how you feel

****

Hermione: I finally know how love feels, tell me if it's real

****

Draco: and my tells me it's real

****

Both: so real, so reeaaal!

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling

I will still love you

And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

I will still love you 

****

Hermione: I will still love you baby

****

Both: Time may take us apart that's true

But I will always be there for you 

Your in my heart you'll me in my dreams

No matter how many miles between

I promise you that I won't forget

The day we kissed or the day we met 

The sky may fall and the stars may too

But I will still, I will still 

Love you

****

Both: And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling (I'll keep calling)

I will still love you

And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

I will still love yoooouuuuuu. 

The crowd was on its feet. This was truly an amazing performance. The two had such chemistry on stage that was never thought possible between two people who hated each other so much. But what was amazing was that they had gotten along so well. Draco had held Hermione's hand the whole time, and she didn't even seem to mind! In fact, when they finished…they hugged too! What was even more amazing was how they sang the song. They seemed to be singing directly to each other. It seemed to them like there was no other people in the room. Which is definitely saying something because the WHOLE bloody school was watching. 

When they walked backstage, the smile on Hermione's face was like nothing Draco had ever seen before. She was ecstatic and it showed. 

"That was so great!" she said happily. 

"I know I'm good," Draco said smirking. 

Hermione just crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm surprised I can even breath back here, what with your ego sucking up all the air," she said curtly and walked to her dressing room.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was talking to the audience. "Let's give one more round of applause for tonight's performers. Now, I shall remind you that next week will be the last performance. Which means that next week you will be casting your votes for your favorites. This will indeed be a difficult decision. Just so you know, there really is no theme for next week. The contestants are simply to sing a song with some sort of personal meaning to them. Perhaps to send someone a message that they otherwise would find difficult saying to them face to face," he said this with a rather mysterious smile that intrigued the entire audience. 

Everyone exited the auditorium and headed to their respective common rooms to go to bed. They were all wondering about what each contestant would sing, wear, and also about Draco and Hermione. Everyone had the same thought in their head as they went to bed, 'They were rather comfy up there.' 

*****************************

Told you this one would be up too. Hope you liked it. I haven't actually decided who will win yet so your votes can still swing me either way. Please review! 

*Jarie1019* 0;)


	6. Final Round: You owe me two apples

Wooo hoooo! I got more reviews! Thanks! Virtual cookies to all of you…chocolate chip. Yum! Also, thanks for all of the suggestions. Just because I didn't use it doesn't mean I didn't like it. I just wanted to pick songs that the lyrics really went with what I was trying to get across which is their (the characters) feelings for each other. Well, their growing feelings anyway. Anyway…I wanted to thank SatanBarbie for getting me to listen to my Shania Twain CD again…I forgot how much I liked it! I also wanted to say thanks to Angel05 who suggested NSYNC. Hope you like the songs I picked for this last round. 

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.R. and the songs belong to whoever wrote them. 

Chapter 6 

Everyone had left the auditorium except for Hermione and Ginny. At least that's what they thought. 

"Hermione that was great!" she squealed. 

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione smiled gratefully. 

"You know…you and Malfoy looked pretty, um, _comfy_ up there on stage," Ginny ventured. 

"He _was _rather pleasant wasn't he," said Hermione remembering the tingle that went up her spine when Draco had grabbed he hand. 

Ginny realized that Hermione wasn't good with subtleties and decided to just spit it out. "Hermione, you two looked like a couple up there. It was really sweet. Not to mention you sounded great." 

"What! Ginny, that's ridiculous. Me and the ferret? That's just…preposterous." 

"Leave it to you to use big words when you're cornered. Can you honestly say you didn't feel a thing when he took your hand?" Ginny said arching an eyebrow at her best friend. 

Hermione looked down blushing slightly. 

"Ha!" Ginny triumphantly. "I knew it." To her surprise, when Hermione looked up her eyes were a little watery. "Oh, Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said wearily. "It's just…it's _Malfoy_ after all. I hate him…don't I?"

"I'm not so sure you do." Ginny sat down next to Hermione at Gryffindor table and put her arm around her shoulders. Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. "I mean, he is being…well not nice exactly, but he does seem to have changed."

"Malfoy, change? I don't think that's possible," Hermione half snorted and half sniffled. 

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ginny rubbed her back reassuringly. "Your hair looks so pretty like this. You should leave it for a while. Just make sure the blonde doesn't go to you head." They both gave a small laugh. "So what song are you going to sing next week?"

"Well, after this conversation I do have one in mind," said Hermione sitting up. "And Dumbledore did say…" she trailed off. 

"What? What did he say?" said Ginny anxiously. 

"You have to come listen to this song right now and tell me what you think." With that Hermione and Ginny jumped off the table and went to the Gryffindor common room unaware that a certain Slytherin had heard their entire conversation. 

Draco could not believe what he had just heard. He had waited backstage until he thought everyone had gone. When the auditorium had turned back into the hall he found himself in a small room that connected to the hall. He was about to open the door and leave when he heard two voices. He decided to eavesdrop when he recognized the voices as those of Ginny and Hermione. 

'_Well I'll be damned…Granger likes me,' _he thought. He never thought that someone who hated him as much as she did could actually like him. _'It must be the Malfoy charm.'_ He started to think about what Ginny had said, "You two looked like a couple up there," and started to think what everyone else thought. 

What everyone else thought became very apparent over the next week. Draco found that everyone was looking at him funny where ever he went, including his fellow Slytherins. Even the teachers were looking at him like they were proud of him for doing something. In reality, the teachers were very proud that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor had gotten along so well. They even found it rather _cute_ that Draco and Hermione were apparently on good terms. Not to mention Ron and Pansy, for they were openly a couple now…perhaps maybe a little too openly. 

The only person that wasn't looking at him funny was Hermione. In fact, she wasn't looking at him at all. This annoyed him quite a bit. He wanted to talk to her to see what the problem was but she was always surrounded by people. This annoyed him quite a bit also. They were only talking to her because they liked the outfits she wore and they thought she sang pretty. Wait, why did he care why people were talking to her? 

One day he got his chance when he was walking to the great hall for lunch and he saw someone sneaking out with a handful of food. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed the person. He was glad when he saw that it was Hermione. Of course, he was only glad because he wanted to confront her about why she was avoiding him, it's not like he actually wanted to see her…right? She was sitting under the big oak tree next to the lake reading a book and munching on an apple. Next to her were two more apples and a PB&J sandwich.

Draco walked up to her and sat down. When his shadow covered up the book so that she couldn't see, she looked next to her and saw the last person she expected. She blushed just slightly but Draco noticed it anyway. 

"Go away, I'm trying to read," she said looking back to her book. 

"Why are you avoiding me Granger?" he said picking up an apple and taking a large bite out of it. 

"Hey, that's mine." She lunged to take it from him but he moved it and she fell into his lap. She got up blushing furiously and when she moved her curls out of her face she saw a _smiling_, not smirking, Draco. She just about melted. What a difference a real smile makes! 

"You didn't answer my question." He took another bite. 

"I'm not avoiding you," she stated matter-of-factly looking out at the lake. Why was he doing this?

"You don't look at me, you don't talk to me and when you see my coming you go the other way. You're avoiding me."

She looked flustered and didn't know what to say. He was sitting very close, her arm was brushing against his. She started to feel a little warm. 

"So who are you going to sing to next week?" he said looking out at the lake himself and grabbing another apple. 

"No one!" she said a little too quickly. 

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "Come on Granger…tell me." 

She tilted her head away from him so she wouldn't feel his breath on her. She didn't like him being so close. She was fully determined to answer with a defiant, "None of your business, ferret," so she turned to look him in the eyes. Big mistake. 

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead she gave a small gasp. She was absolutely lost in his eyes. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything so she just sat there…waiting, waiting for him to scream at her or insult her, anything…but it never came. But what did come was much more surprising and much more unexpected. He leaned in…and he kissed her.

When she turned to look at him he fully expected a quirky retort. What he did not expect was the sudden urge to kiss her when he looked her straight in the eyes. 

Her eyes shot open and she thought about pushing him away, but then her eyes slowly closed and she was lost. 

It ended just as quickly as it had started. He pulled back and looked beside himself with…anger. He looked at her furiously. He threw the apple that he had in his hand into the lake and stormed away leaving a very confused Hermione sitting under the tree. She got up and walked inside to look for Ginny. 

Draco cursed himself all the way back to the common room. How could he let it go this far? He didn't think it was a big deal for him to find her attractive…hell anyone would after the performances she's been giving. But it was more than that. He expected that he would like looking at her, but he never expected that he would actually just _like_ her for being herself. She wasn't just attractive to him anymore, she was smart, funny, witty, and beautiful…even when she wasn't wearing shorts that were very short. He sat laid down on the couch in the common room face up and put his arm over his face. '_After everything I put her through, why would she like me?'_ That's when it hit him…the perfect song to sing. He couldn't wait until Saturday. 

Hermione found Ginny just as she was leaving the hall. 

"Can I talk to you…in private," she added as she saw Harry following close behind. 

Hermione pulled her into an empty class room and told her what happened. 

"Well of course he was angry," Ginny said as though it were obvious. "Come on Hermione, you're supposed to be the smart one. Think about it. He is mad at himself because he _does_ like you. He knows he shouldn't, what with the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor hating each other thing. Not to mention he's probably thinking about what his father would say."

"So you think he really does…" Hermione trailed off not wanting to get her hope up. What hopes? It's not like she wanted Draco to like her right? Hell yeah she did. 

"Let's just wait and see what he sings on Saturday then you can judge for yourself." 

Hermione felt much better and decided to have a late lunch, seeing as how Draco had eaten all of her apples. 

Saturday was finally upon them. This meant the last round of the competition and their last chance to impress the audience. Harry was the only one who wasn't nervous. It's not like he had anything to be nervous about. Ginny was his girlfriend and everyone knew it. Draco was beginning to have second thoughts on his song choice. If he sang this song, then every one would know. There was a similar situation with Hermione. She was just glad that Draco was going on before her. Then she would really know. 

The contestants were called to the auditorium an hour early and told to get ready. They set out looking for the perfect outfits and accessories. After the hour was up they heard the thundering of footsteps that meant it was time to give their last performance. 

Backstage, things were a little reversed. It was now Draco who was avoiding Hermione. Ginny had to some backstage and reassure Hermione that everything would be okay. She assured her that Draco was just nervous too. The thunderous applause mean that Dumbledore was about to speak. He announced that Harry was on first and there was more applause. 

Harry walked to the middle of the stage looking very handsome indeed. He was wearing a red collared shirt with khaki pants and nice boot. He put on contacts so that he wouldn't need glasses and gelled hair messily on top of his head. He spoke before his song came on. "This song is dedicated to Ginny Weasley." (God Must Have Spent…by: NSYNC)

Can this be true, tell me can this be real

How can I put into words what I feel

My life was complete, I thought I was whole

Why do I feel like I'm losing control

I never thought that love could feel like this

Then you changed my world with just one kiss

How can it be there right here with me

There's an angel, it's a miracle

Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep

Your soul is like a secret that I never should keep 

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true

God must have spent a little more time on you

In all of creation all thing great and small

You are the one that surpasses them all

More precious then any diamond or pearl

They broke the mold when you came in this world

And I'm trying hard to figure out

Just how I ever did without

The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child 

That's deep inside, leaves me purified

Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep

Your soul is like a secret that I never should keep 

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true

God must have spent a little more time on you 

I never thought that love could feel like this

Then you changed my world with just one kiss

How can it be there right here with me

There's an angel, it's a miracle

Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep

Your soul is like a secret that I never should keep 

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true

God must have spent a little more time on you 

God must have spent a little more time on you

A little more time on yoooouuuuuuuuu. 

The music slowed to a stop and Ginny couldn't help herself…she was bawling like a baby. Harry looked so proud of himself for actually having gone through with it that he practically skipped off stage. Everyone was clapping madly and McGonagall was once again sniffling into a hanky. 

Draco was up next and he knew that he had to make it good. He walked out onto the stage and looked around. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that were faded and ripped in some places. His hair was NOT gelled (just like Hermione liked it) and it covered his eyes slightly. Everyone was holding their breath to see who he would dedicate his song to. "This song is dedicated to the person who crashed into me and was worried about a bruise showing." What the hell was he talking about? Only Hermione knew. The music started and Hermione listened closely to the words. (The Reason by: Hoobastank) 

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do 

But I continue learning

I never mean to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be 

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be 

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be 

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you 

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

Hermione did all that she could to stop herself from crying. It was true…he really did like her and his song proved it. She was now less worried about her song because she knew he felt the same. 

He walked backstage and Hermione ran to her dressing room and tried not to look at him. He knew she was listening and he smiled. 

Dumbledore announced that Hermione was next. She took a deep breath and walked on stage. She was wearing a green shirt with a collar that tied at the stomach and blue jeans that belled out slightly at the bottom. Her hair was normal and she had it in two braids that fell on over her shoulders. Everyone hoped that she would name the person that her song was dedicated to instead of doing what Draco did. All that she said before her music started was, "You owe me two apples." (Whatever you do! Don't! by: Shania Twain)

Deep in Denialville 

Tryin' fight the way I feel 

I go jello when you smile 

I start blushin', my head rushin'

If you stand to close to me 

I might melt down from the heat

If ya look my way one more time 

I'm gonna go out of my mind

Whatever you do…

Don't even think about it

Don't go and get me started 

Don't you dare drive me crazy

Don't do that to me baby!

You stop me in my tracks 

My heart pumpin' to the max 

I'm such a sucker for your eyes

They permanently paralyze

Whatever you do…

Don't even think about it 

Don't go and get me started 

Don't you dare drive me crazy

Don't do that to me baby!

(Whatever you do, don't do that to me)

You got my heart under attack

You give me shivers down my back

D'ya walk the way you do 

I get weak just watchin' you

Whatever you do…

Don't even think about it 

Don't go and get me started 

Don't you dare drive me crazy

Don't do that to me baby! 

Don't even think about it 

Don't go and get me started 

Don't you dare drive me crazy

Don't do that to me baby! 

Don't do that! 

Don't do that!

The music slowed to a stop and everyone was left wondering who the song was for. Meanwhile, Draco was backstage trying to wipe the dumb smile off of his face. He was happy and he was trying to hide it. Hermione came backstage and Draco just stared at her. She did the same. It was a staring-fest. They were shaken out of their reverie by Dumbledore's voice. 

"That, ladies and gentlemen, was the last time that our contestants will be singing. When you exit the auditorium I shall please ask you to place your votes for your favorite contestant. Next week we will find out who shall be the recipient of the one hundred galleon prize! Also next week we will have a guest host whom I hope you will enjoy. You may now go vote."

There was a mad rush out of the auditorium to cast the votes. Dumbledore asked the three contestants to stay behind. 

"I just wanted to wish you all good luck. I also wanted to inform you all that next week I think it would be a good idea for each of you to sing a song just for fun, before we announce the winner. It can be whatever you chose. Have a good night."

Yay! I finished! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if I picked songs that you haven't heard, but I was more concerned with the message of the songs and I thought the three that I picked were perfect. I hope you thought so too. Please review with votes, suggestions, or fun songs. Thanks again. Bye! Jarie1019 0;) 


	7. Fun Songs and Results

Thanks again for the reviews! This story is almost done and I hope that you don't kill me when I choose the winner. Just trust me…the person who wins, wins for a reason.

A/N: thanks to Kiki for your suggestion. I loved it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs…or the plot for that matter because I'm sure it's been done before. But hopefully I added a little something different to it. ;)

Chapter 7

Everyone left the hall and the only people left were the six original contestants. Everyone was looking from Hermione to Draco and back again with small smiles on their faces. They were all sitting at the Hufflepuff table (it was the closest) in an awkward silence. Ginny braved to break the silence.

"So, um, what songs are you guys going to sing for fun next week?"

"That's a good question," said Harry looking at Hermione with a slight frown. "What should we do?"

"We? As in all of us together?" said Hermione who was avoiding eye contact with the blond next to her.

"Hey, that's a great idea Harry," said Ron. "We can ask Dumbledore if we could all do a performance together."

"Is there even a song with that many people in it," asked Draco disbelievingly.

"Actually there is. There's actually seven people in that group though," said Hermione. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not lying."

"Well, there's only six of us," said Pansy.

"Maybe…ooooh, I got it!" said Ginny excitedly. "The boys can do a song together and we can do another song together," she said motioning towards the girls.

"That's a great idea, Gin," said Hermione. "We should go look for a song now. Yes you too Pansy," said Hermione at the look on Pansy's face.

"Really?" said Pansy a little suspiciously.

"Yes, now come on," said Ginny grabbing her hand and pulling her off of the table. Pansy fell with a squeal and followed them out of the hall.

Now only the guys were left. What could these three possibly talk about after hating each other for so long?

"So Weasley, you and Pansy huh?" said Draco smirking. "Personally I don't know how you stand her. I wanted to put a silencing charm on her every time she would start talking to me."

Ron blushed a little. "Don't talk about her that way Malfoy. She's great."

Draco ignored him. "And Potter…you and the little Weasley? Can't say I didn't see that one coming."

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy," said Harry getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Nothing," he replied as innocently as he could, which wasn't very convincing. "It just took you long enough that's all. I mean she's worshipped you since what…her first year?"

Draco was starting to get bored and was about to leave when Harry spoke. "Don't be mad at us because Hermione's ignoring you, Malfoy. Why don't you just talk to her?"

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. "No, you just stay away from her."

"Or what, Weasley?" Draco said maliciously.

"Forget it, Harry. I'm not singing with _him_," said Ron.

"Oh, and I was so looking forward to singing with you too Weasley," said Draco smirking.

"Will you too just cut it out!" Harry yelled. "Malfoy we'll talk about this later. I'll ask Hermione if she has any ideas. Come on Ron, let's go."

They got off of the table and left leaving a very annoyed Malfoy sitting at the table. He just didn't understand. He thought his song would change everything. And after her song he was sure she felt the same. Then why was she being so, so…he couldn't even think of a word. Then he remembered what she had said before her song and he got up feeling a little better.

For the rest of the week the girls and guys worked on their performances. Ginny and Pansy had decided that since it was Hermione who was the finalist they should do a song that she would sing and they would simply be her backup. Harry and Draco had also chosen a song. When Hermione had played it for them they were both dying with laughter. Ron still did not want to sing but he did have a part in the show along with Dean, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. (Can you guess what it is?)

Draco was so busy rehearsing with Harry and the others that they only time he got to talk to Hermione was the Friday before the results show. She was walking through the halls on her way to dinner when suddenly she found herself being pulled into an empty classroom. She had her wand out in a second.

"It's just me," said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Malfoy? What is your problem? I was about to hex you," she said relieved to see that it was him and not someone else.

"This is the only way I could talk to you. Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of you, Granger?" he said sitting on a nearby desk.

"Well, I've been busy rehearsing. So have you."

"I know. I just wanted to give you these." He pulled two shiny red apples out of the pocket of his robes and handed them to her.

She gave a small chuckle. "Thank you, you shouldn't have."

She was about to walk out of the room when he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Where are you going?"

"To dinner. I'm hungry."

"Don't you think we should talk?" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that 'I'm-better-than-you' tone out of his voice. It must have been drilled into him, she thought.

"We can talk later," she said in a tone that should have ended the conversation. She made to leave the room again but he still had a good grip on her arm.

"No, we can talk now." He steered her toward a desk and sat her down. "I did not sing that song for nothing, you know."

"I know," she said and she looked a little guilty. "Look, I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean, we don't even call each other by our first names."

"What does that have to do with anything, Granger?" he said getting angrier by the minute.

" See? Look, even when we don't hate each other we still fight."

"We're not fighting!" he said a little louder than he meant. She gave him a look. "Okay we are but at least no one's been hexed."

"Yet," she said wearily. Her stomach gave quite a loud growl. She hopped off of the desk and this time he didn't stop her. She was at the door when she turned around and said, "Malfoy, let's just go eat. We'll talk later, I promise."

"No," he said stubbornly. "I'm not very hungry at the moment…_Hermione_." He said her name as if it took every ounce of strength he had in him not to say 'Granger'.

She turned around and smiled at him but left anyway.

Finally Saturday was here. There was a buzz of excitement in the air. Everyone would begin to whisper when one of the contestants would walk by. They were no doubt saying

Hermione was very excited to perform her song with Ginny and Pansy. They had changed the song after the conversation the Hermione had had with Draco. She wanted to apologize and thought that this would be the perfect way. Ginny and Pansy agreed that it would be quite fun and they couldn't wait to get dressed up. Dumbledore had seemed beside himself with glee when they had told him that they all wanted to sing together. In fact, he had seemed down right giddy.

Another thing that was on everyone's mind was the guest host. No one had the slightest idea who it was, although there were several rumors circulating. Some thought that Fred and George would be back, some thought that it would be Prof. Lupin, there was even a crazy rumor that it was someone from a muggle TV show. Like that would ever happen.

It was an hour before show time as usual when they finalists were called to the auditorium. They were going to get ready but they were also going to meet the guest host.

When they arrived, they saw Dumbledore talking to a fairly young and handsome man with really nice clothes, gelled hair, and a shining smile. (Did you guess who it was?)

"Ah, here they are," said Dumbledore. "This is Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Pansy. There were our original six. Now we are down to Harry, Draco and Hermione. Today they are going to sign one last song before you give the results. Contestants, I would like you to meet our guest host…Ryan Seacrest."

He smiled pleasantly. "Are you guys ready for the big show?"

Everyone nodded. "Good, good," said Dumbledore. "You know the drill. You have an hour to rehearse and get ready. Have fun because the votes are already in."

They all went backstage and the girls conjured a wall between them and the boys so that they couldn't see what they were changing into.

After the hour was up and they heard Dumbledore introduce Ryan to the crowd. No doubt some of the girls were clapping because they found him cute. Then the show started.

"Hello Hogwarts, and welcome to the Hogwarts idol result show. Let me just say that it looks as if the entire school voted. But before we reveal the winner, we have a surprise. Tonight the contestants will be singing one last song just for fun with the help of some of the original contestants and their friends. The first to go on will be Harry and Draco and they will be accompanied by Ron, Neville, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. They will be doing Roses by Outkast. Take it away guys!"

Harry, Ron, Dean, and Neville walked out wearing matching outfits. They were wearing pink sweaters with green scarves and green pants. On the back of the sweaters the word 'Gryffindor' was embroidered. Draco and company were wearing black jeans and matching red and black jackets that said 'Slytherin' on the back. They were standing on the opposite side of the stage. (A/N: 'everyone' means both sides)

Harry: Caroline! Caroline!

All the guys would say she's mighty fine  
But mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time  
And the other half either got you cursed out, or coming up short  
Yeah, now dig this, even though  
You'd need a golden calculator to divide  
The time it took to look inside and realize that  
Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!

Everyone: I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like boo-boo  
Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo

Harry: Caroline! See she's the reason for the word "bitch"  
I hope she's speeding on the way to the club  
Trying to hurry up to get to some  
Baller or singer or somebody like that  
And try to put on her makeup in the mirror  
And crash, crash, crash.. into a ditch! (Just Playing!)  
She needs a golden calculator to divide  
The time it took to look inside and realize that  
Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!

Everyone: I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like boo-boo  
Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo

The music stopped and Draco and his gang stepped forward and they all yelled, "Slytherin!"

Harry and company: "Gryffindor!"

Draco and company: "Oh hell no!"

(They rushed towards each other and began "fighting" and singing at the same time)

Everyone: I know you like to think your shit don't stank

But lean a little bit closer

See that roses really smell like boo-boo

Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo

Draco: Well she's got a hotty body, but her attitude is potty  
When I met her at a party she was hardly acting naughty  
I said "Would you call me?"  
She said "Pardon me, are you ballin'?"  
I said "Darling, you sound like a prostitute pursing"  
Oh so you're one them freaks, get geeked at the sight of ATM receipts  
But game been peeped, dropping names she's weak  
Trickin' off this bitch is lost  
Must take me for a geek a quick way to eat  
A neat place sleep, a rent-a-car for a week, a trick for a treat  
Now go on the raw sex, my AIDS test is flawless  
Regardless, we don't want to get involved with no lawyers  
And judges just to hold grudges in a courtroom  
I wanna see ya support bra not support you!  
Better come back down to Mars  
Girl, quit chasin' cars  
What happens when the dough get so low  
Bitch, you ain't that fine  
No way.. no way.. no way

Everyone: I know you like to think your shit don't stank

But lean a little bit closer

See that roses really smell like boo-boo

Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo

Everyone was on their feet clapping and laughing at the same time. The girls back stage were crying because they were laughing so hard.

"Harry, Draco and friends, everyone!" said Ryan who had just stopped laughing himself. "Next we have Hermione, Pansy and Ginny who have asked me not to give the name of the song just yet."

The three girls walked out and all of the boys hooted. They were wearing cheerleading outfits that were green and silver (Pansy's idea) and they each had their hair in pigtails. The music started and they started to dance. (Mickey by: Lolly)

All: Oh Draco you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Draco! Hey Draco!

Oh Draco you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Draco! Hey Draco!

Hermione: You've been around all night, and that's a little long,

You think you got the right, but I think you got it wrong.

Oh can't you say goodnight, so you can take me home Draco?

Coz when you say you will, it always means you won't,

You're giving me the chills baby, please, baby, don't.

Every night you still leave me all alone Draco?

All: Oh Draco, what a pity you don't understand,

You take me by the heart, when you take me by the hand.

Oh Draco, you're so pretty can't you understand,

It's guys like you Draco, and what you do Draco, do Draco

Don't break my heart Draco!

Hermione: Now if you take me by the, who's ever gonna know,

Every time you move, I let a little more show.

There's something you can use, so don't say no Draco.

Co come on and give it to me anyway you can,

Anyway you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man.

Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in the damn Draco.

All: Oh Draco, what a pity you don't understand,

You take me by the heart, when you take me by the hand.

Oh Draco, you're so pretty can't you understand,

It's guys like you Draco, and what you do Draco, do Draco

Don't break my heart Draco!

All: Oh Draco you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Draco! Hey Draco!

Oh Draco you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Draco! Hey Draco!

All: Oh Draco, what a pity you don't understand,

You take me by the heart, when you take me by the hand.

Oh Draco, you're so pretty can't you understand,

It's guys like you Draco, and what you do Draco, do Draco

Don't break my heart Draco!

The song came to an end and once again everyone was clapping and laughing at the same time. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy seemed quite proud of themselves. They went backstage to find three guys staring at them. One by one each of the girls threw themselves onto their guy and hugged them tightly. Ron spoke first.

"Pansy, you don't really think Malfoy is, is you know?"

Pansy simply smiled and said, "Yeah, but I like you more."

Harmonicas about to speak but was cut off by Ryan Seacrest from the stage. "Well, now that all of the contestants have performed for the last time. It is time for the results. Would the three contestants please come onto the stage."

Harry, Hermione and Draco came onto the stage and saw three chairs waiting for them so they sat.

"Are you nervous guys? Well, I have the results here in my hands. And I'll tell you them right after the break. Just kidding!"

He opened the envelope slowly. Rip. Rip. Rip.

"And the first Hogwarts Idol is…H-H-Harry Potter!!!"

There was a thunderous applause, which was a good thing because it covered up the stream of curses from Draco and the "WHAT!" from Hermione. Harry looked beside himself. He walked towards Ryan as confetti fell from the ceiling.

"This has to be a mistake," said Harry smiling. "Hermione should have won. Or even Malfoy."

Dumbledore stood up. "Nonsense Harry. It was your classmates that voted. You won fairly."

However, the audience looked just as surprised as Harry sounded. They were all looking around and asking each other who they voted for.

Draco and Hermione walked off of the stage before Harry could see their disappointed looks. Backstage Hermione looked close to tears. She quickly wiped them away and walked back onto the stage with a big smile on her face to congratulate Harry. Draco marveled at how good she could hide what she really felt, '_almost as good as me,_' he thought.

A/N: I know that was a little bit of a weird ending but the story's not done yet. There is one more chapter. The next chapter will be sort of an epilogue. It will explain everything, I promise. It will explain why Harry won and even how Ryan Seacrest popped up, if I remember. I hope you liked it and I hope the way I wrote it came out as funny as I pictured it. I just had to do the whole Outkast thing. Please review! Jarie1019 0;)


	8. Harry Houdini?

Well…this is the very last chapter!!! I hope that I explain everything I said I was going to explain. I just want to thank everyone who read this and reviewed every chapter. And to those of you who read and didn't review…well thanks for reading anyway and I hope you enjoyed it but I suppose I'll never know. Lol! I didn't think this was going to get as much attention as it did. Well, here comes the last chapter. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own…pretty much everything.

Chapter 8

Hermione walked on stage with a beaming smile and hugged Harry tightly.

"Congratulations," she said wishing that she could really mean it, but there was no denying that she had wanted to win very badly.

Harry couldn't get the goofy smile off of his face. "Thanks, but you know you should have won. Hell, even Malfoy sang better than I did."

As much as Hermione wanted to agree, she knew it would be really mean and well, being mean just wasn't in her system…at least not to her friends. So she just shook her head and smiled.

"Well, that wraps up the very first Hogwarts Idol. Let's give one more round of applause for all of the contestants! I hope you enjoyed the show. Who knows, maybe there'll be a second season. From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Seacrest out!"

Everyone filed out of the auditorium still slightly surprised at the outcome of the votes and headed towards their respective common rooms. The girls headed backstage to change while the guys went straight to bed because they were too lazy to change first.

Backstage, Pansy was the first to speak. "Wow, that was a surprise."

"What do you mean?" said Ginny defensively.

"You know what I mean. No one expected Harry to win, I sure didn't. I thought Hermione was going to win for sure."

"It's not like he was bad," said Ginny clearly getting annoyed.

"No he wasn't bad so can you just drop it," Hermione snapped. "I just want to forget this ever happened." With a flick of her wand, Hermione's hair went back to it's old self. It wasn't black or blonde or long or short. It was just brown and as wild as ever. Ginny and Pansy knew better than to try and calm Hermione down when she was angry so they just watched silently as she changed.

She quickly put on her red flannel pajamas and tied her cloak around her neck. "Good night guys, I'll see you tomorrow," she said sadly before she left. She quickly walked back to the common room. It took her a second of standing in the middle of the empty common room to realize that she wasn't going to be able to sleep. She quietly snuck up to the boys room and rummaged around Harry's trunk before finding the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. What better way was there to clear your head than to take a nice long walk alone around the castle grounds on a hot summer night.

She put on the cloak and took a quick look at the map. She was glad to see that Filch and Mrs. Norris were all the way on the top floor and that Dumbledore and McGonagall were in Dumbledore's office.

She headed towards the front door and opened them slowly. Although it was nearly ten, it was quite warm outside. She walked towards the big tree in front of the lake and sat down. She tried to forget about the events of the night as she watched the giant squid glide across the water. She pinned the map under a rock so it wouldn't fly away and took off the cloak because it was starting to make her sweat.

A nice cool breeze touched her face and she closed her eyes briefly, '_Was it all for nothing? For once, I just wanted to be known as more than the model student. I just wanted people to know there was more to me than books,'_ she thought.

'_It wasn't for nothing,'_ her mind countered, '_everything is so much better now. Pansy and Ron, Harry and Ginny…you and Draco.'_

"Draco," she whispered into the wind.

If she had been looking at the map, she would have seen him coming.

"Perhaps I heard wrong, did you just call me 'Draco?'" even in the dark his smirk was visible.

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at Draco in surprise. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Well, I was on my way to the kitchens for a late snack when I saw the front doors open _all by themselves_. Naturally I had to investigate."

She looked at him in disbelief as he sat down next to her. They sat there for a few minutes until Hermione had to voice out loud what she had been wondering all along. "Why-"

But Draco cut her off. "I have no idea why he won. I couldn't believe it and from the look on your face neither could you. I know he sang better than Pansy and Weasley, but there's no way he was better than me or you," he said matter-of-factly. He turned to look at the shocked expression on her face. "What? You can't say you don't agree with me," he said arching an eyebrow at her even though she couldn't really see it.

"Even if I did, I would never say it," she replied stubbornly.

"You know what your problem is, Granger? You are too nice. You spend so much time worrying about other people's feelings that you never think about yourself. It's not a crime to be a little selfish, you know."

"A little?" she asked smirking herself. "And why do you still call me 'Granger?' I have a first name, you know."

"I know, but I don't like your first name," Draco replied casually.

Hermione smacked his arm. "You are a spoiled git."

"I know, but that's why you like me," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

She laughed and put her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for a while not knowing that they were being watched from a far off window in the castle by two very happy people.

_A far off window in the castle (a.k.a. Dumbledore's office)_

"Well, Albus I must say that I doubted your plan at first but it actually seems to have worked," McGonagall said smiling.

"I never doubted it, Minerva," the headmaster replied smiling.

"I still can't believe that a silly little singing contest could help to break years of inter-house rivalry. I mean Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson, Miss Weasley and Harry, and most surprising of all Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?! I think I even saw Mr. Flint and Miss Spinnet having a civil conversation outside of the library. It's amazing."

"I must say that I expected some changes but this is even better than I hoped," said Dumbledore truthfully.

"However, I am wondering about a few things Albus. How exactly did you get the host of a muggle television show to agree to come here?"

"Well, I simply told him the truth. I said that I had seen the show on television and had tried the same thing at our school. Then I told him that I would be honored if he hosted the final show," Dumbledore finished pleasantly.

"And how exactly did you get him here with out…causing exposure?"

"I put a spell on him. All he saw was a normal muggle school. And he thinks it is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because it was founded by some great muggle magician. What was his name? Oh yes, Harry Houdini."

"I suppose that explains a lot," said Minerva as Dumbledore conjured two cups of tea for them. "But I must say, as talented as they all were I was slightly surprised that Harry won. I was sure that Miss Granger would win, or perhaps Mr. Malfoy. It's nice to see that he has support."

She looked over at Dumbledore and was surprised to see him look a little guilty. "Albus, what did you do?" she asked a little warningly.

"Well, I…changed the votes," he whispered suddenly very interested in his finger nails.

"You what?" she asked shocked. "But why?"

"You see, Mr. Malfoy Sr. wanted Draco to win so that he could spite Miss Granger. I could not let that happen. If Harry won then he would get some much needed positive reinforcement. After everything he's been through I thought he could use some encouragement. And as for Miss Granger, well if she lost then I hoped her and Draco would become closer." He heaved a big sigh and looked at Minerva who was sipping her tea and listening with awe.

"I suppose I understand what you did and why, but I have to know…who won?" McGonagall said, curiosity alive in her eyes.

"Harry," said Dumbledore simply.

"No, I mean who really won? If you hadn't changed the votes?" she said getting a little impatient.

"That, Minerva is for me to know and no one to find out," he said with a predictable twinkle in his eye.

Well…that's all folks! I hope you liked it. There probably won't be a sequel unless I get bombarded by requests to do so. I was thinking maybe there MIGHT be a short reunion show where all of the original contestants talk about everything but I'm not sure yet. I just want to say thanks again to everyone who has been reading from the start. Virtual brownies, cupcakes, and chocolate chip cookies to you all! And milk too! See ya!!!

Jarie1019 0;)


End file.
